Hasta que la Muerte nos separe
by Caliope Dream
Summary: -Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Isabella y usted también.-El Doctor se sentó en un sofá mientras Isabella estaba sentada en una silla algo incómoda y dura, estaba esposada a ella pero eso no le dolía, lo que tenía completamente destrozado, era el corazón. Todos humanos. Contenido fuerte, lenguaje y escenas explicitas en algunas ocasiones.
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 El inicio.

"Diganos la verdad, Sra. Isabella. Solo así podremos ayudarla"- la voz masculina, se abria paso entre las demás voces.

-Tendría que empezar por el principio Doctor Silverman, para que usted pueda compreder mis motivos, todo empieza desde el principio.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo Isabella y usted también.-El Doctor se sentó en un sofá mientras Isabella estaba sentada en una silla algo incómoda y dura, estaba esposada a ella pero eso no le dolía, lo que tenía completamente destrozado, era el corazón.

-Todo comenzó cuando me mudé a Forks con mi padre, el jefe de policia del lugar. En la escuela lo conocí. Eramos adolescentes y yo iba muerta de miedo hacia lo desconocido. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás.- Su relato llevó al doctor a imaginar los sucesos que retrocedían en el tiempo 18 años atrás.

-Llegué a casa de mi padre Charlie Swan, y aunque él hacia todo lo posible porque me sintiera cómoda, sentí que me seguía tratando como una niña, la niña que años atrás habia dejado esa casa con su madre luego de divorciarse. Mi padre -suspiró quedamente al recordarlo, al parecer recordando momentos del pasado- no pudo superar su partida y jamás se casó. Vivió en la misma casa, eso me puso algo triste por él, él merecía ser feliz.- Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Isabella, luego fue otra más y luego otra. Finalmente se limpió con el pañuelo desechable que sacó de la cajita que tenía a un lado. Respiró profundo y continuó su relato.

-Me sentía excluida de todos lados, era lo que se dice "un bicho raro". En la escuela no fue diferente, de inmediato me sentí apartada ya que no congeniaba con nadie de ahí. Era pésima para los deportes, no iba a la moda, no me interesaban los chismes de las chicas, y solo me dedicaba a estudiar. Era el clásico ratón de biblioteca. Hasta que un mes después conocí a Edward Cullen.

Y cambió mi vida por completo.

No fue fácil el comienzo, porque él era extremadamente guapo, y yo era insulsa y sin gracia. Yo misma sabía que no tenía posibilidad alguna con aquel Dios griego. Se pasaba la mañana del gimansio a las clases y siempre rodeado de las más guapas de la escuela, a veces nuestras miradas se cruzaban y hubiera podido jurar que me guiñaba el ojo, pero eso solo eran imaginaciones mías.

En vaarias ocasiones pensé que me hablaba y para mi bochorno, era a las chicas alrededor mío, y se convirtió en mi obsesión personal,luego supe que tenia otros hermanos, Jasper ya iba de salida ese año, su otro hermano Emmet ya estaba en la universidad en otro estado.

Su familia era acaudalada, y eso era extraño, alguien rico, como ellos, viviendo ahí, en un pueblo olvidado de Dios, donde casi siempre llovía. Luego supe que Esme Cullen, la madre de Edward tenía una rara enfermedad que no toleraba el sol, y por lo tanto su marido, Carlisle Cullen, un importante cirujano plástico encontró Forks ideal para que ella no sufriera con el sol.

Yo extrañaba el calor de mi antiguo hogar, y Forks se me hacia tan gélido tanto en clima como en gente. Las pocas personas que me hablaban eran agradables, pero no siempre estaban conmigo, y era entendible. A veces él saludaba con la mano en dirección mía y me gustaba imaginarme que era a mi a quien saludaba, que era yo quien le llamaba la atención.

Las semanas pasaron y luego de dos meses de escuela, un día al salir de clases comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Subí a mi destartalada pero amada camioneta y me fui, pero tuve la mala suerte de que en plena carretera, a mitad del bosque se quedara como un monumento al pasado. No me quedó otra opción más que comenzar a caminar, cuando todos los intentos por que mi camioneta arrancara fueron en vano. Solo con un sueter que a los pocos segundos quedó empadado, comencé a caminar tratando de apresurar el paso sin matarme en el intento.

Habia caminado como 10 minutos cuando escuché un claxon y luego un volvo plateado se paró junto a mi, la cortina de agua era densa y yo estaba completamente mojada. Bajó el vidrio de la ventana del copiloto y entonces lo ví. Sus hermosos ojos verdes refulgieron calidamente cuando me di cuenta que trataba de decirme algo, me acerqué un poco para no mojar el interior del auto.

-Sube, ya estas empapada y te puede hacer daño, te llevo a tu casa.- Lo miré dubitativa, no sabía si aceptar o no, me daba vergüenza subir a su auto porque lo dejaría como una pecera.

-Gracias, no. Puedo llegar a casa sola. Te lo agradezco.- Y comencé a caminar, el auto me siguió y se volvió a detener, y esta vez él se bajó del auto.

-No seas necia, o te ahogarás antes de llegar a tu casa, ¿no ves que esta es una mega tormenta? Ahora sube o me veré obligado a cargarte y subirte al auto-el tono con el que lo dijo, me desarmó y finalmente subí.

-Al estar dentro, el sonrió y yo me quedé en el limbo. No podía ser más guapo que en ese momento, todo en el irradiaba sensualidad y elegancia.

-Me alegra que hayas accedido, de lo contrario, te hubiera tenido que cargar y nos hubieramos tardado más.- Me sonrojé ante su comentario, porque el auto habia quedado anegado conmigo. Pero al parecer el leyó mi pensamiento.

-No te preocupes por el auto, solo es un objeto, y que te enfermes no está bien.-Creo que pensó que estaba enfadada porque no decía nada pero lo que no sabía es que yo estaba en shock, alguien tan guapo como él fijandose en alguien como yo, no tenía sentido. Nunca nadie habia tenido una atención asi para conmigo.

-Eres muy linda, Isabella, ¿verdad?- Sabia mi nombre y eso solo hizo que me sonrojara salvajemente.

-Bella, soy Bella-contesté algo insegura.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen. Por fin me hablas.-Y en menos de lo que pensé, ya estabamos en mi casa. Mi padre llegaría hasta muy tarde, asi que no habria ningún problema.

-No sabes el gusto que me da poder hablar contigo Bella, me moria de ganas por conocerte y hablarte, las veces anteriores pensé que era molesto para ti, por eso decidí no continuar.¿Que él intentaba hablarme a mi? No lo podía creer, de verdad no podía ser cierto. Mi obsesión personal SI queria hablar conmigo, convivir conmigo. No lo podía creer. Un sueño hecho realidad.

-Deberías cambiarte la ropa o te enfermarás-me dijo esas palabras de tal manera que sentía derretirme por dentro. Asentí estupidamente y subí las escaleras rapidamente agradeciendo al cielo no haber tropezado ni una vez.

Me quité la ropa y cuando me iba a poner un sueter, unas manos cálidas me tomaron de la cintura. Volteé sorprendida y asustada, y vi a Edward que estaba mirandome de una manera para nada normal, sus ojos estaban cargados de pasión, de una pasión arrebatadora y sus manos me atrajeron hacia él.

No podía decir nada, no pude ni quise. Sobraban las palabras. Cuando me acercó a él, me besó de una manera apasionada y aprensiva, y en medio de mi sopor y sorpresa, sentí su erección repegada a mi é en medio de su beso, que él profundizó más. Yo me fundía en sus brazos, sus manos lentamente comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo haciendo que con cada toque suyo, mi cuerpo estallara en llamas y deseo. Y cuando quise reaccionar, estabamos en la cama en un frenetico y erótico movimiento que me hacia pedir más y sentir que desfallecía de emociones y sensaciones que jamás pensé pudieran existir.

Sus labios pegados a mi oído me susurraban frases como: ¡Te deseo! ¡Te necesito! ¡Desde que te vi, no dejo de pensar en ti! y la frase que se clavó en mente y corazón fue: ¡Ahora eres mía, sólo mía!

Ese día conocí el amor en brazos de Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 INTENCIONES**

Cuando volví en mí, sentí que algo cálido aprisionaba mi cintura, era el brazo de Edward. Y de pronto, tomé conciencia de lo que habia hecho. Me había entregado sin reservas a él.

No podía creer que me entregué tan facilmente a alguien que practicamente era la primera vez que me hablaba. Pero no podía comparar con nadie, él no era como los demás, él era **DIFERENTE** a todos. El recuerdo de lo que habia hecho con mi cuerpo hizo sonrojarme de manera inmediata, estaba desnuda, abrazada a él.

Un rastro de pudor asomó a mi conciencia y traté de levantarme para ir por ropa y taparme, pero en ese momento él abrió sus ojos y quedé atrapada en su maravillosa mirada. Esos ojos verdes eran fascinantes, era como un mar insondable, placentero y atrayente que podía muy bien dejarme flotando placidamente a la deriva sin importarme nada.

Me acercó a su rostro con su mano en mi nuca y me dio el más dulce de los besos. No pude evitarlo y gemí ante su delicada caricia.

-Te necesito Bella-fue lo que murmuró antes de que nuevamente volviera a tomarme de manera posesiva, delicada y pausada, en el momento del clímax, él clavó su mirada en mi y nuevamente me besó con ansias y desesperación y lo sentí temblar en mis brazos. No podia pedir más a la vida.

Cuando Charlie llegó, yo estaba dormida, en cuanto se fue Edward y despues de prometerle que nos volveríamos a ver, comencé a preparar la cena. No me importó la tarea, estaba exhausta y además no podría pensar en nada que no fueran las caricias y los momentos recién vividos con Edward. Dormí profundamente y con sueños muy vívidos de los recuerdos de esa tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando estaba lista por irme, mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Edward esperandome en la entrada. Había olvidado dejarle un mensaje a Charlie sobre mi camioneta y tendría que irme a pie, lo que me llevaría más tiempo. Bajé sin poder creerlo y si, ahi estaba Edward, tan guapo y con esa elegancia felina tan propia de él, su sonrisa en cuanto me vio fue gloriosa.

Rápidamente se acercó a mi y me tomó en sus brazos para darme un apasionado beso que me dejó sin respiración.

-Recordé que tu camioneta se quedó en el bosque y te vine a buscar, espero no te moleste.-esa mirada pícara no podía hacer más que recordarme todo lo que hicimos la tarde anterior. Y me ruboricé.

Sin soltarme de sus brazos, y acercandome más a su boca, me miró a los ojos y me preguntó:

-¿Isabella Swan quieres ser mi novia?-Sin esperarlo realmente solo asentí torpemente y él volvió a besarme para luego murmurarme al oído.

-Tenemos aproximadamente media hora de tiempo extra, ¿quieres aprovecharlo?- música para mis oídos, por supuesto que si quería, con él lo quería todo y a los pocos minutos estabamos de nuevo haciendo el amor en mi recamara.

De ida a la escuela ambos ibamos felices, pero entonces una vocesita en mi cabeza me dijo:

-Maravilloso Bella, ya no eres virgen y mira con quien, el más galán de toda la escuela, que digo, de todo Forks, y ahora solo queda una preguntita. Al paso que vas, ¿cuanto tiempo crees que tardarás en quedar embarazada?-Eso hizo que tragara pesado. Era cierto, no habiamos tenido ningún cuidado ni mucho menos precauciones. Edward me miró y debió notar que me puse pálida.

-¿Te sientes bien Bella, qué pasa?-Le externé lo que pensé, mientras él, miraba la carretera y comenzaba a sonreír.

-Sería algo realmente maravilloso Bella, ¿no lo crees?-me quedé helada, yo no quería embarazarme aún, era muy joven, apenas empezabamos una relación y era ilógico querer un hijo a esta edad.

-No estoy de acuerdo con ello.-le dije seria. él me miró mientras conducia ahora serio también.

-¿No estás de acuerdo?- su mirada gélida en ese momento me hizo sentirme mal y rectifiqué al momento.

-No es que diga tajantemente que no, pero ahora, mientras estamos estudiando es obvio que no. Además apenas nos estamos conociendo y ...-Deje esa frase en el aire porque no quería decir que a lo mejor él se aburría rapido de mi y me dejaría en cualquier momento.

-Esta bien. Entiendo.-Fue todo lo que dijo y ya no dijo más. Llegamos a la escuela y al bajar del auto, volteé a verlo mientras él se notaba triste. Y me sentí mal por eso. Era estupido sentirme así, pero asi me sentía. El resto del día, Edward se comportó caballeroso pero lejano, y a la salida, igual me llevó a la casa. Y al detenernos frente a mi casa, antes de que abriera la puerta:

-Te debo una disculpa Bella. Tienes razón vamos muy rápido. No quiero obligarte a nada. Esperaremos un tiempo para ver que no estés embarazada y si te parece, entonces nos cuidaremos y tomaremos precauciones. ¿Te parece?-al decir la ultima pregunta, ya tenía mi mano en su boca donde dejó un casto beso y una timida sonrisa.

-Me parece bien Edward, creo que es lo mejor para ambos.-Él no respondió solo asintió y bajé del auto, aunque Edward ya me esperaba para ayudarme a bajar, era muy rápido.

Me llevó a la casa y al abrir, esperaba que entrara y para mi decepción, no lo hizo, se disculpó diciendo que tenía un compromiso con sus padres y debía llegar temprano. Al irse, su ausencia fue tan intensa que quise llorar.

Pasaron dos semanas y finalmente le dije a Edward que no estaba embarazada, él asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, se me hacia algo ilógico pues la mayoria de chicos querían sexo pero no compromisos de ese tipo.

Nuestra relación fue despacio durante ese semestre y la verdad yo moría por estar de nuevo en sus brazos lo confieso, y al finalizar el siguiente semestre y listos para las vacaciones de verano, me dijo que me llevaría a conocer a sus padres.

Desde lo que habia sucedido, comencé a tomar anticonceptivos, no quería una resposabilidad asi, aunque con Edward... era muy dificil poder negarle algo. No le dije nada para que no se enfadara, aunque él tomaba las precauciones, no quería un compromiso tan grande como un hijo, por ahora.

Ese sabado llegamos a su casa, me sentia muy torpe, mas que de constumbre pero junto a él, todo valía la pena, llevaba un vestido color rojo sangre, y unos zapatos negros, a juego con el sueter. Al llegar a su casa, sus padres nos recibieron. Debo admitir que ambos son muy jovenes y muy guapos, con razón Edward tiene tantas cualidades, los genes Cullen son etraordinarios.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, su hermano Jasper que acababa de graduarse, estaba con una hermosa chica que se presentó ella misma conmigo:

-Hola Isabella, soy Alice, la prometida de Jasper-casi me atraganté con la bebida que acababa de tomar. Ella me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Si, nos casaremos este invierno, aunque estemos en la universidad-Eso me dejó perpleja, pero al ver el profundo amor que le profesaba Jasper, entendí. Ambos se amaban.

Edward jugaba con su hermano y yo platicaba con Alice y Esme la madre de Edward, cuando llegó el tercer hermano: Emmet. Y no venía solo. Una rubia despampanante. Ambos llegaron abrazados y se veían muy felices. **Hasta que ella me vio y su semblante cambió radicalmente.**

* * *

No será una historia muy larga. Si esto es de su agrado, dejen reviews para saber si continuo o lo dejo. gracias


End file.
